The Not So Flattering Reflection
by Kasai-Sama
Summary: The Original anime characters meet their 4kids counterparts. Chaos ensures, and all that we thought we knew is a lie. Or something like that
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first attempt at some humor, so it probably will, in fact, be rather, er…bad. But my sister begged me to try this out, and I really can't resist that 'look'. So yes, enjoy the fic.

**Warnings:** Mild swearing, slight OOC-ness, randomness

It was a fine day in Domino Japan. The sun was shining, children were laughing, and there wasn't a cloud in the azure blue sky. In the Kame game shop, Yugi was humming idly to himself as he assembled a jigsaw puzzle. After all, what better thing to do on a flawless spring day that work on a jigsaw puzzle?

He pressed a piece into its proper place, still humming. The happy day was affecting him, making him appear more childlike that normal. Not like Atemu, who was leaning against the wall in spirit form, gazing at the outside with a dark look, as though he had been personally offended. He looked so cross that the laughing children ran away, and the sky seemed at little less bright.

"Mou hitori no boku? Why are you so angry?"

"What?"

"You look like you want to kill someone."

The spirit grunted. "I sense something evil approaching. Some of greater evil than anything we've faced before."

Yugi rolled his eyes. Atemu was found of overreacting. "Even more than Zork?" he asked, still deeply engrossed in his puzzle, not all that interested in the conversation. Puzzles are fun like that

"Much greater, Aibou. Something evil is coming, something of terrible power. I fear we may fail in defeating it."

"You don't know what it is and you're already giving up?" Yugi was shocked. He tore his head away from his beloved puzzle to look at his other half. "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Atemu?"

Said man rolled his eyes. "Don't joke Aibou, this is serious."

Yugi looked outside. The sun was still shinning, the sky was still blue, and even the laughing children had made their way, a bit cautiously, back to their games. No shadow powers. No random duel monsters. Nothing awash in blood. No great shadow god reeking havoc on the world as they knew it. No possessed maniacs demanding revenge because they were stupid enough to create an evil version of themselves, and just /had/ to blame it on someone else. No rabid fangirls/fanboys. All seemed good. "Well, tell me when we have to run for cover, because I don't see anything wrong."

"This is serious Aibou! The fate of the world is at stake!"

But Yugi was too busy with his puzzle to notice anything other than broken pieces that had to be assembled. "Whatever you say."

Atemu grunted, and then returned to glaring out the window. The children ran in fear again

Meanwhile, not that far away, there was indeed something strange going on. Within the slender building that was Kaiba Corporation, the CEO himself was surveying one of the many reception rooms. He looked indifferent, and devoid of any emotion. He eyes were cold, blue sapphires of nothingness. Really, that's the best way to describe it. Seriously.

"Is everything ready?" another man asked, walking into the room with all the arrogance of a man who created a card game which defined the very culture of Japan. That is to say/very/ confident.

"You tell me." Kaiba grunted, still surveying the room coldly. "You're supposed to be the expert here."

Pegasus smirked, taking the insult as a compliment, simply because he was that stupid. He looked around, nodding his approval. "Very nice, Kaiba-boy. You'd make a fine American."

Kaiba glared at Pegasus with such intensity that that had his glare been a knife, blood would have been splattering the pale peach walls right now. Blood and peach were /so/ not a good combination. Don't ask how he knew.

"Don't ever say that to me." He growled, turning to finish his all important survey. "Do you still have that letter?"

"The announcement?"

"Yeah"

Pegasus reached inside his coat pocket, withdrawing a crumpled sheet of printer paper. No fancy calligraphy, no color. Just a frinkin sheet of printer paper. Did Americans have /any/ self respect?

Scribbled in hastily written print, were three simple words.

_**We are coming**_

Most of the time, Kaiba would have tossed the paper away without as much as a second thought. He was stopped this time however, by the signature of the letter. Neither a graceful cursive, nor a child's print. It was a logo. A logo he'd be taught to fear. A logo that made him wish that Kaiba Corp was still a war company, because they'd need the best and greatest weapons to survive against this. The logo that had ruined his image, making him into a snobby, immature brat as apposed to a snobby, mature business man.

He'd of run out his office screaming in fear, but that was too OOC for him. So he'd done the only logical thing to do. He'd called Pegasus.

Yes, this is a very logical thing to do

Being the American he was, Pegasus knew what they liked. As far as Kaiba was concerned, they'd make the guests happy, then kick them out. The two canceled each other out, but he didn't much care. The logo made him too angry to think straight.

For there, at the bottom of the letter, was one thing…

_4kids_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the next chapter. Thank you to Miss petalpixie for being my first reviewer! That little review kept me going with this. Anyways, enjoy the fic, and stuff XD

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

"Remind me why here again?"

Yugi was complaining. He'd been doing that for awhile now, ever since Atemu had gotten some weird invitation, and then had the _nerve_ to drag him away from his half finished puzzle. Did he not understand the _horror_ of a half finished puzzle?

Atemu sighed, this being the 4th time having to explain things to his whining hikari. "I told you already Aibou, it's like this. Whenever we get an invitation to some seemingly harmless get together, it turns out to be a plot for some great evil, and then the world is thrust into chaos. So, here's the invite, here's the place of the gathering. Now we just need the eternal darkness and shadows. Is it really _that_ hard to understand?"

Yugi decided to ignore the last statement, instead looking to the entrance across the peach colored room. "Are they the eternal darkness and shadows you were talking about?"

Atemu followed his gaze, smirking as a rather annoyed looking Ryou came in, dragging an equally (if not more so) annoyed Bakura behind him. They were followed by Malik and Marik, both sporting similar facial expressions. Yugi was surprised that Ryou and Malik had managed to get this far without suffering the wrath of their respective yamis, but then he noted that the diabolical duo had had their hands bound together with…duct tape?

"Ryou-kun! Malik-kun! What are the two of you doing here?" Yugi asked, joining the two named individuals in the middle of the room, Atemu following behind him. "Were you invited too?"

Ryou nodded. "Bakura found the invitation first. He was willing to kill **them** then and now. Thus came the makeshift straightjacket."

Atemu nodded in understanding while said yami narrowed his eyes. "Oh, and I suppose _talking_ with **them** will make _everything _better! Never mind that **they** have no idea of the world, or **they** can't stand the sight of blood. **They** have a fuckin' _Shadow Realm_, for Set's sake! A Shadow Realm! Not dying, not Hell, Shadow Realm! Have you _heard_ what **they** did to my voice? I sound like a Brit with a throat infection!"

"Quiet Bakura or we'll turn you over to **them**. No more swearing, no more killing, no more blood, and no more decent sounding voice. Is that what you want?"

Bakura frowned, his face contorting in something dangerously resembling a pout. It wasn't a real pout, of course. The thief of shadows did not pout. He jerked his head over to Marik. "Don't you have anything to say about this?"

Marik, who was contemplating the peach walls and considering how they'd look smeared with blood, turned to look at him. "Huh?"

"What do you think of this whole set up? I mean, why should people like **them **want to come here? **They** have their own country to mess up!"

"Hey guys! Are we in the right place?"

The group turned. Jounouchi had entered, followed by Honda, Anzu, Shizuka and Otogi, each entering the room hesitantly, as if expected to be assaulted by shadows at any moment. And with good reason.

"Hi Jounouchi-kun! What are you doing here?" asked Yugi, eagerly running over to the rest of his friends, who flashed him grins.

"We got some invites that **they** were coming to mess with us. I'll show **them!** Giving me that ridiculous accent, those bastards…"

And he was off, rambling about every sin **they** had every done to anyone in the anime business, Yugi, brilliant boy that he is, had a sudden epiphany.

"Hey Jounouchi-kun?"

"Taking out all the fun violence, and making me look stupid…yeah?"

"Who are **they?"**

His question was met with open mouths, wide eyes, and all around doubtful looks. Except for the three ex-spirits, who were far to dignified to do such a degrading thing. Atemu made his way to the group, flashing them an apologetic look. "I never told him." He admitted.

Cue simultaneous anime fall

"What?! Atemu, this isn't some god of eternal darkness or mass serial killer we're talking about. This is _serious! _This is a matter of our freakin sanity here!" cried Jounouchi, whose 'freakin sanity' seemed to be twisted enough without any help from **them**. He began to walk back and forth, hands flailing about for emphasis, while the others looked on. "Does that even MATTER to you?"

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Yes, it does. Pardon me for not being the most flawless person on this planet."

Jerking Yugi away from the rest of the group, leaning down to whisper in his ear. Yugi nodded, then blushed, then frowned, then smirked, then narrowed his eyes.

Then grinned

Then wept

Then laughed.

Then snarled.

Finally his eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, and he yelled out "WHAT?!" before turning and walking over to the group again, looking pissed. "Why didn't you guys tell me it was _that_ **them?"**

"Dude, we thought you knew!"

"Knew? How would I _know _this sort of thing? How would I know that someone was stupid enough to invite **them?** Who _did _invite **them**, anyway?"

"No one did."

Everyone spun around (Except for Otogi, who had found a mirror and was now completely distracted.) Kaiba stood there, looking as emotionless as he always had. Mokuba stood beside him, offering everyone a smile before looking up at his brother. "**They** came without notice."

"What do you mean? Are **they** already here?" Honda asked, looking worriedly at Shizuka, who was clinging to her brother's arm, frightened.

Kaiba shook his head. "**They** sent me a letter stating they'd arrive today. I made sure you came here as well. I'm not about deal with copies of you with even more pathetic characteristics than you already possess, without assistance."

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes. "So you're just sticking **them** with us, and retreating to the safety of your little office? If that isn't just the most pathetic…"

Kaiba chose to ignore this. "The way I see it, we'll each deal with our counter part. Yugi to Yugi, Atemu to Atem, myself to my counterpart. We talk, make **them** happy, send **them** away, and hope that we won't be psychologically traumatized by the encounter"

"It's to late for Jounouchi anyway." Someone whispered, invoking a lot of giggling. Said blonde spun around, ready to find the perpetrator and kill them, but then something happened.

The north wall exploded.

Given as this was a very unexpected occurrence, this naturally incurred a lot of screaming, running, ripping, and laughing (Curtsey of Bakura and Malik, who thought this was _such fun)_ and generally chaos. Through the thick gray smoke, one could make out silhouettes.

Very familiar silhouettes.

"It's **them."** Kaiba whispered, voice filled with smoke.

Everyone gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo, meinen Rezensentin!_ Yeah, I know it's been a little while since I've updated, but school has kept me in its evil grasp. Thankfully, my winter break starts tomorrow, so I'll have more time to amuse you all. I think this'll only be four chapters total, but maybe I'll write a sequel to it. Thanks for hanging in there! Kasai-Sama loves you!

Oh yeah, Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, Atemu would never have left for the afterlife, and 4kids would have never gotten a hold of it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a normal day in the lives of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.

Well, the wall had exploded, smoke was everywhere, Marik and Bakura were wrapped in duct tape, and Kaiba actually had an expression other than blankness on his face, but given this group had faced evil overlords of darkness, a freaky magic circle that made you evil, and a variety of evil masterminds plotting to doom the world to a hell on earth for a variety of vaguely explained reasons, all was normal.

Except they were about to face the most diabolical organization on Earth, but what else is new?

"Did you really need to blow the /whole wall/ apart?" a whining British voice sounded from the opposite side of the smoke wall. "That isn't very polite!"

Ryou cringed visibly.

"Shut up. We can use the power of the Shadow Realm to fix it later." said a voice in reply. This voice was also British, but he sounded as though he either had a nasty cough, had been stabbed in the neck, or was at that awkward stage in puberty where men's voices sound all twisted and annoying. Bakura had a sudden urge to pour the Evil Cherry Cough Medicine of Doom down the person's throat. Or kill them, whichever was easier.

"Not the Shadow Realm! Not the evil place of purple shiny stuff!" the whining Brit, er, whined. "I don't wanna go there!"

"Then shut up!"

Yugi coughed, trying to get his bearings as the smoke began to clear. E everyone was looking at the silhouettes waiting to see the images who were certainly going to be horrifying

They wee rather disappointed

The people who were dusting away the smoke looked oddly…familiar.

"Hello." Yugi said hesitantly, hoping his English wouldn't fail him.

4kids Yugi pushed his way through the crowd, having been pushed away because he was so short. He grinned, and then walked over to his double, a bit cautiously, as though some evil magic would attack him if he crossed the mystic divide that separated the Japanese from The English.

He made it across safely. Everyone relaxed.

"Hi." Said 4kids Yugi, looking at his double uneasily. "Ah…nice to meet you."

Yugi tipped his head thoughtfully. 4kids Yugi didn't sound all that different from himself. Not to bad a voice actor.

"Yes…nice to meet you too." He aid after awhile, taking the offered hand. "So…did you have a good flight?"

4kids Yugi shrugged

Meanwhile, the groups had begun to mingle, each pairing up with their respective counterpart, still a little uncertain. Except for Atemu of course. He strode through the crowds like a man who once ruled the greatest civilization on earth, then sacrificed his soul to a puzzle to save it. That is to say, very confident.

"Yo" he said by way of greeting, eyeing his double thoughtfully.

Yami met his eyes, not looking away. "Greetings"

Atemu was surprised. He looked over to Bakura, who was eyeing his double with a great hatred that was so big it simply could not be describe in English. "Oi! How old was I when I died?"

Bakura blinked, wondering if the idiot Pharaoh had gone mad, then remembered yes, he was a solid spirit, and yes, that did make sense. "18?"

Atemu nodded, and then looked at Yami. "It was the same for you too, right?"

Yami nodded. "I believe so."

"So why do you sound like your 30 years old?" Atemu exclaimed, shocked at the deepness of his doubles voice

Yami shrugged again. "I don't know. 

Atemu frowned. "You don't care about much of anything, do you?"

Yami gave an even bigger shrug. "The Heart of the Cards will not lead me astray; therefore my life is in its hands."

Atemu stared. "Whoa, hold up a sec. Are you telling me that you base your life on a bunch of playing cards?"

"Yes!" Yami said with firm conviction

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, good luck with that. I don't believe in stuff like that. "he made as if to walk away, but he heard Yami shriek from behind.

"Atheist!" he cried out, sending a punch in Atemu's direction.

Everyone gasped, waiting for the fight that would surely be a huge one. It would be vicious, and there would be blood.

Then Yami's fist stopped inches from Atemu's face, and he leaned back, looking rather pathetic, and somewhat…confused.

But not as confused as Atemu. "What was that? Why the hell did you stop?"

Yami looked away sheepishly. "I can't hit anyone on screen. 4kids rules."

Cue simultaneous anime fall.

Atemu sighed. This was going to be a very tedious meeting if all their guests could do was talk about their religious beliefs.

"No way!"

Everyone turned, looking at the scene in front of them. Bakura and Marik were sitting on two abandoned chairs, looking rather smug. Sitting cross legged in front of them, looking like children being told a story, were 4kids Bakura and 4kids Marik. The exclamation had come from 4kids Marik, whose mechanical sounding voice did not go unknown to anyone.

"Way" said Bakura, smirking. "We really do get to kill people."

Both 4kids Yamis gasped, looking terrible jealous.

Marik smirked. "And /my/ Millennium Rod has a dagger build in it."

Marik's jaw dropped. He removed his Millennium Rod from his belt, and looked at it. Then he shook it. Then he whacked it against the floor. Then he chucked it at Jounouchi's head.

"Ow!" called Jounouchi, but no one paid attention.

4kids Marik was now in major pouting mode. "Why didn't I get a dagger? It's not fair!"

Marik smirked, removing the sheathe on his dagger to show the point in all it's sharpish glory. 4kids Marik's eyes were drawn to the slender point, looking at it as though a sugar hyper child might look a pixie stick.

"Shiny" he muttered, gazing longingly at the knife. It was so pretty, so shiny, so deadly, so able to sink into flesh and deliver wounds, so able to be bloodstained. Who wouldn't want something like that?

Bakura grinned. "And I…" here he paused for dramatic effect. "Got to lick blood of the Millennium eye."

Both 4kids Yamis were now looking longingly at Bakura now. Marik frowned.

"Yeah, well I got to make horrifyingly gruesome faces during my Duels! It was like the anime Exorcist!" he proclaimed, staring at Bakura challengingly.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "I get to summon an evil overlord of darkness!

"I got to kill my hikari's father!"

"I turned all of Yugi's friends into game pieces!"

"That was Season 0! That doesn't count! I wasn't even in that season!"

"Fine! Then I got to puke blood! How's that for Exorcist?"

"I got to stick my tongue out!"

"That's nothing special!"

"It was special enough for 4kids to cut it!"

"I got to kill people!"

"So did I!"

"STOP!"

Both Japanese Yamis stopped, looked at Marik, who was looking at them imploringly. "Stop! Why do you torture us with what we can never have?"

He looked at 4kids Bakura, who was curled into fetal position, occasionally saying things like "Blood…death…Gruesome." Then suddenly he shouted "WHY? WHY MUST I BE DENINED THE JOYS OF LIFE?"

Everyone just stared at him. 4kids Ryou coughed, embarrassed

"Ahem"

Everyone turned. There stood Kaiba, who had once again retained his emotionless expression. Beside him stood 4kids Kaiba, who looked annoyed that he wasn't the one in control of things. Why couldn't he be the boss?

"I'd like to welcome you to Japan." He said, his voice cold. His cold, blue sapphire eyes of nothingness stared into the crowd. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Someone snorted, and Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "And now." He said, staring at them. "I have an announcement to make."


	4. Chapter 4

_I must not eat sugar while writing a fanfic, I must not eat sugar while writing a fanfic, I must not eat sugar while writing a fanfic…_

_**-**__**IchdarfnichtZuckebeimschreibeeinFanficessen-**_

When one is facing the most evil organization on earth, one must approach the situation calmly. He must not run away, for that is cowardly. He must not instigate random fighting, because that is reckless. He must, however, be ready for anything.

This was lost on our friends from Domino, however.

Kaiba noted this as he cold eyes passed over his guests, not shocked at the doubles of each of his companions. Luckily, he could remain calm. Breath deeply, keep face straight, keep irrational thoughts in mind, resist urge to run into bedroom and hide…

He cleared his throat. "This was just recently brought to my attention. I received a letter from…" here he broke off, his distance for the final word evident. "Al Kahn"

Everyone gasped, glancing around anxiously at each other. Well, the 4kids people didn't. The Originals, however, weren't all that happy.

"Al Kahn? What the hell does he want?" demanded Jounouchi, face twisted with anger. Joey glanced at his Original, looking terrified. He leaned into Tristan's ear. "Did you hear that? He _swore!"_

"I know. I can't believe it"

"He's gonna get in so much trouble."

"Just like Yugi's mom"

"Nyeh?"

"Why do you think she's never in our anime? She was barred from it because she swore at the man who stole her purse while she was off-screen."

"I thought she was removed because she cut herself on one of the cameras, and everyone panicked at the blood."

"Oh man, I remember that. All that blood…it could have filled up a whole 1/8th of an eye dropper." Tristan murmured, looking ill at the very mention of it. "I can't believe she had the nerve to bleed!"

"I know. Can you imagine how many 4th graders would have panicked at the sight of all that blood?"

"No I can't. Thankfully, Al Kahn fixed everything."

Jounouchi was mad. So mad, in fact, there was fire coming out of his ears. The 4kids people backed away. The Originals were used to it. "You know what? Shut the fuck up!"

He lunged at Tristan, who was so shocked at the very idea of violence that he didn't know what to do. He could only hope that the sheer power of 4kids editing would come and protect him from the violence.

Nope, no such luck.

He was punched square in the face, the force of the attack knocking him right into one of the neatly decked tables. Oh yeah, he was gonna wake up hurting tomorrow.

"Oi! Where do you get off acting like that?" Joey demanded, lunging at his Original. Note that was not a particularly smart thing to do, but then again, Joey was not a particularly smart human. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Utter silence.

Joey stopped in mid-punch, his mistake hitting him like a bat to a baseball. "Oops."

He looked down at his head, squinting as though he was trying to read something. He tipped his head to the side, the snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah." He murmured, before resuming his attack on his Original. "I'm gonna send you to the Shadow Realm!"

Cue simultaneous anime fall (I think I may over use that phrase XD)

Marik, Bakura and their 4kids counterparts had been watching the scene before them with amusement. Marik leaned down to the two sitting Yamis. "Lesson one, my friends. The Shadow Realm doesn't exist. When you die, you die."

4kids Bakura nodded. "That makes sense."

Marik nodded in agreement.

The Kaibas, meanwhile, had also been watching the scene with identical looks of utter emotionlessness. 4kids Kaiba turned to look at his Original. "What did the remainder of the letter say?"

Original Kaiba looked at him. "He's trying to negotiate with Takahashi-san. He wants to buy the whole franchise of YuGiOh! From him."

Absolute, utter silence.

"No." Anzu murmured, utterly terrified. "Impossible! He can't do that!"

"Of course not." Malik scoffed. "Takahashi-san wouldn't sell the franchise for all the wealth in the world!"

Yugi, however, looked concerned. "I don't know guys. Takahashi-san isn't as young as he once was. What if he wants to retire? You need money to do that."

Ryou shook his head. "He's made plenty of money already. YuGiOh! Is one of the most popular shounen mangas out there!"

"But he's human Ryou. And humans like wealth."

Everyone was quiet. Honda looked up anxiously. "What did the letter say, exactly?"

Original Kaiba looked down at the paper. "He's coming to Japan in a few days to negotiate with Takahashi-san. He sent **them**" here he indicated the 4kids people "to prepare for his arrival."

4kids Kaiba smirked. It was the first time he had shown emotion since he'd arrive, and everyone was a bit freaked out. "You haven't heard the best part."

Everyone turned their attention to him, rather warily.

4kids Kaiba smirked again, eyeing his audience with barely suppressed glee, which was very OOC, even for him. "Al Kahn told me to inform you that, in the event that your Takahashi accepts the terms, you all shall be removed from the show. Permanently."

This was no utter silence.

"What the hell!" Honda shouted angrily. "They can't do that!"

"It's unthinkable!" Atemu added, also angry. "Where does he get the idea that he could do that?"

"Those stupid Americans!" Jounouchi yelled, his face twisted. "We won't let that happen!"

4kids Kaiba grinned. "You won't have a choice if the deal goes through. People with unlimited wealth can do whatever they want. I should know."

"Shut up!"

Everyone gasped as Original Kaiba took aim at 4kids Kaiba, sending him clear of the raised platform and into the crowd. The 4kids people all rushed to help him. The Originals cheered. Original Kaiba remained emotionless.

Marik leaned down. "Lesson two. When angry, take it out on whoever's closest."

Original Kaiba stood over them, still emotionless. "Don't get too cocky yet, bastard. The deal may not good through. Takahashi-san isn't some money obsessed loser like yourself and your precious Al Kahn"

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

4kid Kaiba snorted. "Tell yourself what you like, but know that Al Kahn is willing to offer a generous sum of money in order to take the franchise. He is appalled by the violence, sexual references and swearing that dominate today's manga. He is fighting for the noble cause of removing all of it. Soon, all the manga will be void of anything that isn't appropriate for 8 year olds and under."

If looks could kill, 4kids Kaiba would have been dead and buried, while his grave was danced on by many angry Originals.

Atemu stood. He had endured this quietly, as a good Pharaoh must always do, but this was going too far. How dare that 4kids bastard make such a comment? How dare he actually believe that this plan would actually work?

He stood up, the Eye of Wadjet glowing gold on his forehead, eyes narrowed, mouth set in a near snarl.

"You.Will.Pay!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

Sorry for the shorter than normal chapter, guys XD. Hopefully the grand finale will make up for it. What does Atemu have planned for the evil 4kids? Only I know XD


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all who reviewed and/or added me as a favorite! You made me feel special and loved. Thus! You shall be rewarded. I present to you a new chapter of TNSFR. This is a short chapter, but I'm kinda stuck on where this should go. Hang in there. I promise the final chapter, whenever that may be, will be a decent length. I might actually put a plot in here. Wow!

_Viel Spaß!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tense were the shoulders of both the Originals and 4kids, as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. Naturally, 4kids were more worried then there Original counterparts. Atemu looked as though he'd like nothing more than to tear them apart and toss the remains into a high power paper shredder, before grinding them up and throwing their remains to the wind. The mere thought of violence was enough to make the delicate group feel rather ill. Serenity was clinging to Joey's arm, looking ready to pass out, and Tea was already on the floor, twitching slightly as images of blood and gore swept away all the happy singing flowers and ponies that had once inhabited her fragile brain. Their American brains couldn't handle it!

"You insulted my creator and I was silent. You attacked my friends, and still I stayed quiet. You invaded our lives, acting vainer then Kaiba does when he gets his latest trench coat, and yet, I said nothing. You!" he pointed to Yami. "Called me a freakin Atheist and jumped me, yet I dealt with it calmly!"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Well, you don't believe in-"

"SILENCE!" Atemu screamed, and Yami shut his mouth, quite likely his body intact, thank you. "I will stay silent no longer! I won't allow this to continue! You dare to come to our country, pathetic imitation of us in all of our violent, swearing, somewhat perverted, actually having a decent plot glory! I won't let you get away with this!"

A dark purple glow surrounded the former Pharaoh. His eyes glowed with hints of red and his third golden eyes glowed prominently on his forehead. The 4kids all stepped back in fear.

_Aibou_

Yugi looked up. _Atemu, what…?_

_I have an idea._

Yugi smiled. Atemu sounded almost hyper. There must have been something good going on in there in that slightly crazed head of his.

_Gather the rest of the group together_

_What are you going to do?_

The plan passed through Yugi's mind. His grin grew.

_Oh, you ARE evil_

Turning, he quickly gathered his fellow originals together. Kaiba only joined in the group when Yugi promised that Atemu's quip about the trench coats was just a joke. Original Marik and Malik headed over, but Yugi shooed them away. "Sorry guys, you'll have to sit out."

Malik looked annoyed. "Why? I want to help."

Yugi sighed. Then hold told Malik then plan. Then Malik got it. The he dragged Marik away.

Yugi turned back to the rest of the group. "Alright, here's the plan…"

Everyone leaned in, listening to Atemu's idea. When it had been said in all its awesome glory, everyone was wearing identical evil grins. Even Ryou. And that just proved how evil the plan was.

Tristan, however, wasn't all that happy. In fact, he was very mad. SO mad it can't be described. Thus, we shall pretend it made perfect sense when he lunged at the small group screaming "I do this in the name Al Kahn!"

But Kaiba didn't feel like dealing with someone as unworthy as Tristan. So he snapped his fingers and one his guards appeared. He held up a gun.

"Ahhhhh! Weaponry!" shrieked Tristan, turning in midair and running back to the safety of his group. He ran so fast that he crashed directly into Tea, who fell back into the table. The ending result was rather…unexpected.

Tea had a little cut on her hand

And it was bleeding

Blood.

Tea screamed. Joey and Tristan ran around panicking. Serenity fainted. Duke was so shocked he stopped looking at the mirror, saw the blood, and fainted too. 4kids Kaiba shielded his brother's eyes.

"Oh my god!"

Everyone (who wasn't unconscious) turned to look. The speaker was Yami Marik, who was staring at the unconscious girl with a look of pure awe on his face. Yami Bakura stood beside him, sharing a similar facial expression.

"Can it be?"

"It is!"

The two 4kids characters made there way, ever hesitantly, towards the slightly bleeding girl. Once there, they stared downwards, grins slowly lightly up there faces.

"Oh my god! Marik look. It /is/ real!"

"I know. It isn't a myth!"

""It's really red too, just like the book said!"

Yami Bakura reached one pale finger down to the cut and ran his finger down its length. He let out something akin to a squeal.

"Marik, Marik look! It's liquid!"

"Holy god! I can't believe it!"

Yami Bakura grinned suddenly. A purely evil grin that made him look almost as evil as an Original. Original Bakura saw the grin and matched it, looking very proud.

"Do you think…" 4kids Yami Bakura murmured, bringing the bloodied finger to his mouth and licking it. "Marik! It really does taste salty!"

Every 4kids character, besides Yami, fainted.

"Really? Let me try!"

Yami Marik stole a drop of blood from the girl and sucked it into his mouth. He squealed too, looking purely delight. "You're right. This is AWESOME! How could I have ever lived without seeing blood!?"

Original Bakura walked up the two squealing 4kids characters, looking thoughtful. Sp, you like that, huh?"

The two nodded, though both pairs of eyes were still locked on the blood.

Original Bakura nodded, before walking over to Atemu. "Oi Atemu!

Atemu looked backwards. "What?"

Bakura pointed to the two 4kids people. "Can we, you know, keep them? I think, once we rid them of their Americaness, they'll have some real potential!"

Atemu looked at them, before looking back to Bakura and nodding. "If they promise to remain true."

Original Marik grinned, before addressing the two blood obsessed people. "Well, whaddya say? Are you willing to leave behind those dorks and live with us in a life of perpetual hell, blood and twisted facial expressions? "

4kids Bakura and Marik looked as though they had just been given the world to rule.

"DUH!"

Original Bakura grinned. "I now pronounce you…uh…Actually Evil!"

Un4kids Bakura and Marik grinned.

Ok, so that wasn't the conclusion. I'm actually hitting a spot of writers block now, but I wanted to post this so you didn't think I died or something. More to come, I promise you. Danke!


End file.
